Elevator Ride
by AquaThunderKnight17
Summary: Heero and Relena barely have time for each other anymore. Join them as they reconnect in a simple elevator ride. Sappy attempt at a oneshot, please be gentle.


Elevator Ride

(A Gundam Wing fanfiction)

By

AquaThunderKnight17

(Note: I do not own Gundam Wing…That would be Bandai)

Relena walked along the hallway with Heero, who was shielding her from the multiple reporters trying to ask her enough questions to give her a migraine.

"Vice Foreign Minister…what are your plans for the Mars Terraforming Project?" shouted one reporter, "Minister Darlian…what are your views on the colonies attempt at---Those questions are highly confidential" Relena interjected, "I am not at liberty to answer any of them quite yet."

Her statement was replied by a wave of "Vice Foreign Minister or Minister Darlian." They were silenced by Heero's infamous death glare; Relena gave him a look of gratitude and one of apology.

Ever since she and Heero had begun dating, with her position as VFM they had virtually no time together and the press gave them zero privacy. It wasn't fair, especially to him.

The two arrived at an elevator; Heero pressed the button and the steel doors slid open. As they stepped across its threshold into the compact space the press came charging after. "Sorry" Heero said in his usual cold tone, "No more room"; then the door slid shut.

Relena breathed a sigh of relief, the silence was heaven; and then a thought occurred to her that made her heart flutter. This was her first private moment with Heero in weeks. The two exchanged glances. Heero obviously had realized the same thing.

Relena's clipboard hit the carpet floor with a muffled clatter, her briefcase (which Heero was holding) hit with a dull thud.

Heero's hands cradled her head; her fingers curled in his hair, their lips connecting. The longing behind each set was indescribable to each of them.

"What floor?" he gasped after several moments, not taking his eyes off of her, "Twenty-six" she breathed, as Heero kissed her neck. "Some people go their entire lives without hearing news that good," Heero whispered his voice no longer cold, instead it was soft. After quickly punching the floor button; his gaze returned to her. Relena smiled "Well now you have me all to yourself."

"I don't plan on wasting it" he said, and pulled her back to his lips. Relena adored Heero's peppermint-flavor taste. Relena savored the zest of his mouth; she ran her fingers through his coffee colored hair. Heero's fingers remained fixated within her hair, his tongue, mutually, invading her mouth.

The elevator slowed to a stomach lurching stop; the two broke apart unwillingly. As the doors slid open to three men in suits; Heero turned and gave all three a death glare, probably his most dangerous looking on yet, as the men looked as if they could have wet themselves. The doors slid shut on the men and the couple returned to the other's lips.

"Did you catch the floor?" Relena panted after a brief separation period, "Eight" Heero replied. "I still have you to myself" she wheezed, pushing herself back into his strong arms.

The two held on to each other, Heero not willing to let her go; Relena not willing to leave his warm embrace.

Relena supported herself against the handrails as Heero's lips moved about her neck, hands at her waist. "_He must have really missed the "us" time_" thought Relena; then again, so did she. She had nearly forgotten the taste of his lips, the feel of his hair and his warmth.

The elevator was slowing down again, Heero parted from her neck. "Damn it" both swore under their breath. Heero turned to face the door, but Relena stopped him. The door slid apart to reveal a woman carrying a coffee carrier.

"Hi…going down?" she asked, only to met by a feral looking death glare from Relena. "Oh Geez!" the woman squealed tossing the coffee carrier in the air. The doors reconnected and the stomach-churning lurch signified their resumed lift.

"Where were we?" said Relena playfully, pulling Heero's lips back to hers. Heero coursed his fingers through her smooth hair; he used his time to embed her taste in his memory.

Relena embraced his leather Preventers jacket; her head felt light as air. The couple parted, reluctantly, both to regain lost breath. Heero turned to the check the floor number, "Fifteen" he muttered, "We still have time," Relena said reassuringly. Heero's lips hovered inches above hers, yet his expression was dead serious, "I'll kill the next person who opens that door," he breathed, obviously annoyed. Relena cradled his head in her fingers, "Heero…then you'll have to wait your turn" she joked. Heero smiled, his hand behind her head, the other on her waist "Will you ever stop amazing me?" as the couple reunited lips.

This time, the kiss set off fireworks. The longing was gone, it was only the two now. Savoring respective flavors, embracing tenderly, and a similar thought surged through both young lovers minds.

"_I'll kill the next person who stops this_".

The elevator was pulling to yet another abrupt halt. When the two split, the fireworks and the passion were over. It was quite heart breaking to the both of them. The doors to the elevator slid open a third time, to Duo Maxwell. "Hey guys---" he was silenced by a tag-team death glare from Heero and Relena. The look on his face was that of sheer terror. "Whoa-Whoa, okay I'm sorry" he said, especially afraid because Heero looked as if he'd hit him. Fortunately, for Duo, the doors slid together again.

Heero turned back to her; it pained him to see the sadness and apology in her eyes. Duo signified level twenty-three, The Preventers floor. Their time was up. "Heero I--" began Relena, but Heero silenced her with a gentle kiss. "Better to have spent little time together, then to have spent no time at all" was all he said.

Heero quickly scooped up her clipboard and briefcase in one swift motion. He returned her the clipboard, yet chose to hold onto her briefcase for her. As he pressed his back against the back of the elevator, his hand grasped hers. Relena returned his grip, her silent way of thanking him.

As the light for the twenty-fifth level distinguished, the couple's hands fell away. Heero's hand entered to his pocket; Relena's went to a position of checking her watch. The elevator lurched to a halt, and for a fourth and final time the elevator doors slid apart only this time: it's only two passengers stepped out.

Heero escorted Relena to the large doors of the conference room, where she would shortly be delivering a speech to the representatives of ESUN on the Mars Terraforming Project. Heero pulled, on one of the doors enough for Relena to enter. "Don't worry," Heero said reassuringly "I'll be watching from the shadows," he said handing her, her briefcase.

"Thank You Heero" she said; as she turned Heero caught her by her wrist. When she turned back to him, he stole one final soft kiss from her. That small kiss was their last chance to remember each other's unique taste. When they parted, Relena was left in a slight daze. "Good Luck," said Heero and then disappeared around a corner.

Relena closed the door silently, and moved towards the podium, an enormous smile on her face. The best elevator ride she had ever taken, would be in her mind the rest of that day.

_I know, a sappy attempt at a oneshot. But hey I came up with this in my geometry class, so my boredom becomes your enjoyment. Please read and respond._


End file.
